ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Juza
How Juza joined the Tourney Juza (ジュウザ) is one of the five designated protectors of the Nanto General and rules over the "cloud" element. During their childhood days, Juza often played with Yuria and occasionally teased Raoh and Toki during their training. As they matured into adulthood, he eventually fell in love with Yuria but is shocked to learn that she is his younger half-sister. Renouncing his duties, he painfully distances himself from her and chooses to live a carefree and somewhat degenerate lifestyle. When the other Nanto Goshasei fall while trying to prevent Raoh's march, Juza only agrees to fight his old rival when he learns that the Nanto General he is asked to protect is actually Yuria. Swearing to die for her sake, he stalls Raoh as Kenshiro hurries to her. He lasts the longest of the Nanto Goshasei who tried to stop Raoh, even stealing Koukougou and using the blood from his wounds to his advantage. Cursing Raoh until the end, he refuses to reveal the identity of the Nanto General. Even though he dies without telling Raoh, his opponent learns the truth of the Nanto General based on Juza's pure determination to stop him. Impressed by his spirit, Koukougou shows courtesy to Juza's body and tries to bury it. Restored to life by Susano'o, Juza prepares to lead a quiet life. Upon reading a newspaper concerning Magneto kidnapping human scientists for a new asteroid base, Juza decides to intervene. Character Select Screen Appearance When highlighted Rests on his back showing his side. After the announcer calls his name Jumps to his feet, swings his arms together, then when the camera zooms, holds two of right then left fingers out saying "I move of my own free will." Special Moves Burai Ippo Ken (Neutral) Juza does a cloud imbued right uppercut then a straight. Jun Raifu (Side) Juza does an up close punch. If he connects, he follows with a kick, before doing a palm thrust and a spin kick that blasts the enemy away. Sen Fuun Kai (Up) Juza leaps into the air, comes down spinning and smashes the ground, releasing shockwaves that blast away enemies around him. Furai Shoku Sho (Down) Juza charges his hands with energy, ram charges forward and release the energy in the form of a beam at his prey. Fuun Mugen Kyaku (Hyper Smash) Juza goes into a handstand and rapidly kicks at the air, and helpless enemies trapped within. He then does a sweeping kick that sends them flying. Gekiheki Haisui Sho (Final Smash) Juza sets his palms forward, and blasts a powerful energy out. If hit, the opponent glows top to bottom with energy, then explodes, giving a Star KO cry and a life from the stock taken. Bonus Costumes Juza-comic.jpg|Manga Costume Juza_(anime)_(1).jpg|Anime Costume Manga Costume Juza's first Bonus Costume is his Manga costume. To unlock, one must clear Classic-Adventure with Juza. After Queen Nehelenia (or Super Queen Nehelenia)'s writhing in agony before exploding, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Extraordinary! You gained access to Juza's Manga costume!" Then, highlight Juza and press Minus once. Anime Costume Juza's second Bonus Costume is his anime costume. To unlock, one must clear Poker with Juza. After Daniel J. D'Arby panickly laughs, then collapses, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Juza's anime appearance is now available, get ready to ride the clouds once again!" Then, highlight Juza and press Minus twice. Victory Animations #Juza handstands and spin kicks then swings his right hand and swipes his hair saying "I'd rather be spending my days enjoying myself and living life to its fullest." #Juza does two flip kicks, then lightly crouches with his left arm out saying "Hah! Serves you right!" #Juza jumps through the air and blasts air, then spins and swings his right arm overhead then says "My style is self-taught and without form, meaning that no one can predict my moves!" On-Screen Appearance Juza spin jumps to his point and says "Hmph... Consider this encounter to be just another whim of the clouds." Special Quotes *Come on, now! Do I really have to fight a pig like you? (When fighting Mr. Heart or Pigma) *There's something about you I just don't like... Prepare to die. (When fighting King Shin or Kars) *I show no mercy to any who bring sorrow to a woman's heart. Prepare yourself! (When fighting Colonel or Crocodile) *You are a beautiful woman. If I win, you and I are going to have some fun together. (When fighting Mamiya or Lisa Lisa) *Oh, I see, you're just pretending to be Toki. I thought you looked too evil to be him. (When fighting Amiba) *Oh, it's just you, Juda. With all that makeup, I thought you were a woman for a second! (When fighting Juda) *Let's go, brother! Come on, you can't be surprised - this is me we're talking about! (When fighting Ryuga) *I cannot find a gap in either your attack or your defense... Do you really only hace one leg? (When fighting General Falco) *If I win, how about I look after your woman for you? (When fighting Ein) *I can tell that you are the victim of unrequited love. Isn't that right, my man? (When fighting Bat or Polnareff) *You look pretty tough old man. But my style is without form. Do you think you can anticipate my moves? (When fighting Keiser or Wamuu) Trivia *Juza's rival is the magnetic mutant Erik Lensherr, more known as Magneto. His second rival is the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. *Juza shares his English voice actor with Zhao Yun, Soundwave, Anthony F., Jawa, Crustle, Zinger the Wasp, Metang and Shunsaku Ban. *Juza shares his Japanese voice actor with Dry Bones, Jackal, Shake King, Duras, Plasm Wraith, Big Bully, General Fong, Kanetsugu Naoe, Finbar, Urdnot Wrex, Kanbei Kuroda, Komodo Joe of the Komodo Bros., Jawa, Jabra, Vista and Shadow. *Juza shares his French voice actor with Joe II, Snapper, Ryuroh, Mr. Robert, Spade and Garuda. *Juza shares his German voice actor with Yoshikage Kira, Kosaku Kawajiri, Maj. Moxley Sorrel, Full Frontal (in all his Mobile Suits), Wonrei of the Wonrei and Li-en pair, Gy.Sgt. John Basilone, Shido Fuyuki, Black Panther, Gastrodon, Steve Fox, Pegasus Koga, Chrysaor Krishna, Gama, Beastman, Kars, Tim Jamal, Jiang Wei, Machamp, Seabook Arno (a.k.a. Kincade Nau in all his Mobile Suits), Shadow from Mega Man and Coco. *Juza shares his Arabic voice actor with Anubis, Tiger Mask, Jin Kazama, Junpei Ryuzouji, Kinnikuman Mariposa, Goh Hinogami, Taurus Aldebaran, Kazuma Torisuna, Shunsaku Ban, Galacta Knight, Tumble, Shoyo Hinata, Black Turbo, Toothless, Jonin Baki, Kidomaru, Shikamaru Nara, Kakashi Hatake, Nobuyuki Sanada, Izuru Kira, Ky Kiske, Baby Vegeta, Starjun and Hidan. *Juza shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Android 16 and Rajendra. *Juza's select pose resembles that of Chun-Li's in Street Fighter V. Category:Fist of the North Star characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume